Playing Pretend
by Def Liepard
Summary: After the success of Lissa's last request to Lon'qu, the princess of Ylisse subjects her husband to one he's not fully certain of the inner workings of, but very eager to indulge in for her sake; maid roleplay. Commission for Sigmus and semi-sequel to their previous Lonlissa commission, Playing Rough.


Lon'qu really didn't know what he was in for when Lissa asked him to indulge in one of her fetishes. He'd been receptive to virtually anything his lovely girlfriend asked him to do, utterly smitten with the lovely blonde princess too sweet for him to say no to. Even if it involved what she had termed 'maid role play', a thought that confused the stoic swordsman. Not that it hadn't stopped him from saying yes, certain that whatever she had in mind would be enjoyable. After all, the last time she'd pleaded with him to try something, they had learned that her delicate body could take quite a bit of roughness from a fired up Lon'qu, and it had proven enjoyable enough to earn her some goodwill from her husband when it came to further sexual curiosities.

But then Lissa walked back into their bedroom wearing a frilly, skimpy maid outfit that hugged her so firmly that he wasn't sure if it was accidentally ill-fitting or intentionally designed to highlight her form. Not only was the hem cut far too high and showed off plenty of her legs, but the top was impractically revealing as well, cupping her modest breasts and pushing them up, emphasizing them in a way designed to make them appear bigger and more enticing. Had Lissa gone out and bought a fetish maid costume before even making sure he would indulge? The impractical maid outfit was topped off with a pair of sheer white stockings and a brimming smile from Lissa, who seemed in full character as she leaned over the foot of the bed with a certain sexual grace that seemed very slightly at odds with her more adorable than sensual demeanour. "I have finished cleaning the rest of the house, but I heard that you need serving, sir. Is there something I can do to make help you with your needs? I will gladly perform whatever duties you require."

Lissa may not have been particularly believable in her role or her attempt at dialing up the sexy in her voice, but Lon'qu was still taken by the sight of his wife leaning forward, eyes on his pants and then slowly up his shirtless body as she bit her lip firmly. Given that she already had a maid costume on hand and had it on, he couldn't disappoint her. "Yes," he said, voice a little awkward and stilted. "I-I did call for you. I want you to... To service me." He said that last part almost like a question, but his worry was assuaged by the delightful giggle of his wife, who turned her head and smiled wide at him. She adored his attempt, down to the awkward deliver.

"Of course, sir," she said, pulling back and circling around the bed, grabbing hold of the bedpost to swing around it before climbing onto the bed and onto her husband, lying backwards atop him, her head positioned by his lap and her rear in his face. She undid his trousers swiftly, licking her lips as she reached down to grab Lon'qu's cock and pull it out. "Oh my, sir, how gifted you are!" she purred, looking back over her shoulder as her hand reached for his shaft from the base and stroked slowly, helping his half-flaccid cock rapidly harden. There were few things that could do him in faster than Lissa's soft hand, and she made swift work of him. "I enjoy this part of the job more than any other!"

Leaning her head down, Lissa took him into her mouth and began to suck, giggling as she wiggled her hips in his face. A few steady bobs of her head up and down got his shaft nice and wet, allowing her to soak in the warmth of his shaft before she pulled back and began to lick along the slick flesh. Her hand pumped, working from base to tip as she focused on his entire cock, tongue accentuating the strokes with all manner of laps and slitherings around his length, making sure that she paid thorough and indecently fervid attention to her husband's magnificent shaft in its entirety.

Lon'qu groaned as she worked, hands curling into tight balls as he felt the pleasure suddenly upon him. "You are very good at this," he groaned, staring at the enticing, almost hypnotic sway of her hips as her rear end pushed back into his face. The criminally short hem of her frilly dress left him staring at the lacy panties she had put on for the occasion, and the soft, supple curve of her ass left him feeling like he ought to do something too. "You came highly recommended, and I can see why." He didn't fully know what he was saying, between general unpreparedness for the task at hand and the fact it was hard to concentrate on anything with his wife's ass taunting him. But he knew exactly why it was, of course, and even if it seemed to run counter to the whole point of the game, Lon'qu decided to indulge in his appetites, appropriate or not. Was she supposed to be someone who worked for him in the long term? A temporary servant who also offered sexual services? The entire thing seemed so bizarre and ill-conceived to Lon'qu, who kept his complaints and thoughts on the scene quiet for Lissa's enjoyment of it, but he wasn't sold on anything other than her costume.

Fingers pulled her panties down, and the strong swordsman grabbed the backs of her thighs and her ass, holding the fitful 'maid' steady as he pushed his head forward and began to eat her out from behind. His approach was vigorous and eager, tongue and lips knowing exactly how to work her sensitive and puffy folds over to the most exquisite and skillful degree. For someone who had so many hang-ups with women, Lissa couldn't believe how well he could touch a woman, how natural he was at tending to her dripping core. Without being prompted or even the expectation of it in their role play scenario, he had pushed forward and started eating her out with the kind of eagerness that Lissa adored from her husband.

"You don't have to worry about my pleasure, sir," Lissa moaned as her hand pumped along his length faster. She bit her lip, purring into his shaft as she pressed back against his attention, her actions rather swiftly undercutting her words with a desperate edge. When he didn't let up even a little bit at servicing her in return, she scrambled to find a good response, spilling out a shaky, "You are so very kind and generous, and I am honoured to be with you tonight." She then licked up his shaft, flicking her tongue against his tip before her lips parted and sank down, taking him back into her mouth, this time on a somewhat more intense and lengthy basis.

Groaning into his wife's snatch, Lon'qu felt the encouragement to pick up the pace as she sucked him down. Her hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock excitedly, leaving him enveloped by a tight warm that his hips had to struggle to keep from thrusting into as he played things slower and cooler than one of 'those' nights required. He didn't say very much more, not only because she wasn't talking to him and prodding him for more interactions, but also because he was content with just focusing his attention instead on Lissa. On licking her slick, quivering entrance, tongue occasionally slipping into her wetter interior and making her whine and moan around his cock in ways that both of them utterly adored. Calm as his hips remained, his hands were not nearly so restrained, and his grip tightened against her ass, holding tightly onto the cute bubble butt of the lovely, vibrant girl he married, sexual deviancy and all.

Working her head and hand in perfect unison, Lissa focused on Lon'qu's pleasure as much as she could, ignoring the ways that she could have pushed herself closer to release in the name of lavishing him with all the attention she could. It was of the utmost importance that she get him off, as whether or not he was supposed to be concerned about her pleasure for their game to work, the whole point of it was that she lavish him in attention, properly 'servicing' her master. So she worked her ass off, focusing on getting him as far to the edge as possible, firm in her attempt to get him off swiftly, hopefully before him. Oh, how embarrassing she would have been to get off before he did, a terrible maid and servant if she'd ever thought of one.

So she got not only faster, but sloppy. Noisily sucking him down, she threw her all into the act, hand and head falling out of sync. She didn't stop, taking him deeper into her mouth, the sucking, slobbering noises of her work overwhelming her moans she was making, her hips not getting the message about wanting to get off before Lon'qu given the way they pressed back against him, needily grinding against his eager, immensely skilled tongue and lips. Refusing to slow down for anything, she kept going, closing her eyes as she focused on him, another hand reaching down to fondle his sac, feeling it out for the telltale signs of release as she pushed onward.

Unfortunately for Lissa, her attempt to get Lon'qu off first ended up with them breaking even. She could feel his balls tighten and pull up, head barely getting up in time to accept the facial as her hand pumped madly along his cock to try and wring every drop she could from his shaft. But her mouth opened wide into a needy cry as she took the cum, howling as her vagina quivered and tightened up, dripping down onto Lon'qu's tongue as they came in unison. Streaks of semen splattered onto her chin and to the adorable tip of her nose, marking her as a little messy, all things considered, but she'd planned for it to be. Swallowing down some of the cum that landed into her open mouth, she savoured her 'master's' taste before slowly and lazily turning around to look at him.

"That was very impressive, sir," she said, smiling as she grabbed at his chest, slowly straightening herself out in his lap. "You are so virile and strong... Perhaps you will make a lucky woman very happy one day." She couldn't help but giggle again, given that she was that lucky woman, even though it sometimes took many reminders to him that she was all too glad to be his wife, even if he felt like he had been the one to 'marry up' given her station and sweetness. Insistences that she had not settled for anything by taking his ring were getting through to him in time. "But I see that you are still very hard, sir, and I can't in good conscience leave knowing that I have not finished my duties." She licked her lips as she grabbed his saliva covered cock once more, slowly pulling her body up and straddling his lap properly. Her other hand lifted up the frilly hem of her dress, showing off her puffy, dripping mound to him, as if he hadn't seen it quite enough while he was eating her out. "And, t-truth be told, you have me very wet too, sir."

"Please, help me," he said, giving her permission to go ahead. "We can both feel good together. I want you to enjoy yourself too..." He trailed off, brow furrowing as he tried to think of what to add to that, how one addressed a maid. It was far past anything he knew to think of anything, so he gave the unimaginative, "Maid," in the hopes that he was correct. He wasn't, and he earned a giggle from his dress-up playing wife as her perplexing interest in playing roles they didn't inhabit at all continued, but he couldn't complain too much about it as she lined his throbbing tip up with her warm, needy folds and slowly sank down.

"So big," Lissa whined, spine arching back as she took Lon'qu into her. It was always a delight to feel him inside of her, and wearing the sexy little maid's outfit, it felt even better. She felt gorgeous and so naughty playing maid, and she could tell that even if he wasn't sold on most of what was going on, he was enjoying the sight of his wife in the outfit, practicality notwithstanding. Especially once she started to ride his lap, the small shaking in her body as she came down onto his cock making her breasts bounce delightfully, the very 'flattering' support it gave her leaving them as enticing as couple be. "You're a remarkably endowed man, sir. I am so lucky to be able to service you like this." She kept the dress lifted, allowing him to see how his thick shaft parted her plump labia as she pushed down onto him after each upward rise, not necessarily because she wanted to flaunt it, but because the hand had come to fret and clutch quite tightly at the dress, unable to let go; she needed something to hold onto, and it fit the bill perfectly.

"And you are a very beautiful maid," he said, reaching a hand forward to stroke her cheek. Clueless as ever, he just rolled with his instincts, as baffled as they were by everything happening. He just rolled with instinct and hoped it worked out for the best, hands slowly running down her body before grabbing her rear, holding tightly to her soft, round cheeks as he guided her motions, urging her to move faster atop him. It didn't matter whether he understood it or not, because Lissa was clearly enjoying herself greatly with what she was doing, and he would have gone along with anything she asked for if it made her happy, because nothing in all of Ylisse made him happier than Lissa's smile. If she wanted to dress up like the Fell Dragon and chase him around the bedroom with a soup ladle, he'd gladly run like his life depended on it.

"You're so kind, sir," Lissa moaned, biting her lip as her head arched back. She couldn't stop moving, hips gaining a delightful roll to them as she pressed back into his hand, adoring the way he touched her so firmly. There was nothing but love in the way she moved, the way she looked down at him. She hadn't expected to be on top, but she didn't mind savouring the chance, riding his lap with an increasing fire that sparked slowly over time, savouring the moment and the intimacy of their game as she went. Each push down, she took him balls deep into her, loving the way he filled her up, her passage fitting him like a glove, leaking her tart nectar down all over his lap in a surprisingly messy volume. The faster she rode him, the more her ass bounced in his grip and the more her breasts heaved, and the entire thing was becoming so lurid a picture that she threw herself madly into the act.

But Lon'qu couldn't help but have other ideas as he watched her go. Namely, that he wanted to be in control as he was pulled into some elements of the game too much to resist. "I want to take over from here," he said, giving her only that warning before his ample strength let him guide the girl suddenly and with trivial effort onto all fours, leaning down behind her and pushing hard into her. He'd been driven too much by the sight of her body in motion atop his, and he began to fuck her with a ferocity that only a riled up and very horny Lon'qu could muster. 

"Oh Naga! This feels incredible! Sir, please keep going, I am yours to guide as you wish!" Lowering her cum-splattered face down and letting out a frantic, shuddering groan, Lissa soaked in the amazing sensation of being fucked steadily. It was an amazing sensation that she was beset with, a motivated, needy Lon'qu fucking her fiercely. There was nothing better in the world as far as sexual experiences went than this, and she gladly lavished in the way his hips pushed against her bouncing ass, the way he pushed so deep into her, hands grabbing her hips and fondling her rear. So dominant, so aggressive, so strong... His strength was what really sold her on it, adoring the way he took control and just went at her. All she had to do was buck back and forth madly, lavishing in the attention and soaking in the incredible feeling of being fucked.

Lon'qu fell silent as he put all of his attention on finishing her off, sparing no effort to bring her to a swift orgasm. The hot, slick hole he was thrusting into proved to only drive her even madder as he got to work, feeling like he was being sucked in by her needy pussy. He couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, and for that, he found himself tossed headlong into the reaches of intense pleasure far sooner than he'd expected, shuddering as he slammed to the hilt inside of his princess once more, cock erupting as he came right inside of her. Hot spurts of warm were pumped deep into the greedy, quivering vagina he'd been hammering away at, and his body pitched forward as he leaned over his wife's back.

Lissa was only seconds behind, unable to resist the sensation of having Lon'qu cum inside of her. She whined and twisted, bucking madly as he fired off into her. Her orgasm was blinding and intense, driven by the satisfaction of getting her husband off, her body shivering and bucking back against him as her arms gave out, leaving her leaning down against the bed and whimpering as she felt the sweet tingling of release run across her weary body. She felt incredible, and the fact that their role play had paid off in dividends left her even happier as she leaned back over his shoulder. "That so good, sir. I do hope you'll not only want more from me tonight, but that we can add this to the services I am expected to perform daily."

Lon'qu had no doubt that Lissa intended for this to become a common fixture of their bedroom, which made him swallow nervously, but as he nodded, the smile breaking across her delighted face left him feeling all too willing to do his best.


End file.
